The Fine Line between Life and Death
by Demon For Hire
Summary: After the defeat of Incognito, Alucard decides to set out on his own for better things.
1. Prologue

"The choice is yours," were the last words he had spoken, before letting Integra have the blood from his fingers. It tasted overpoweringly bitter, but she'd continued to crave it.

The day after that, Seras Victoria had run up to the same woman with tears in her eyes, clutching a transfusion bag. She was overall unintelligible, but Integra knew the way her face had flushed and the crossed-out name on the bag meant trouble. Atop a black X that had been put over the name Peter Sorenson was the word "Alucard," in ancient archaic.

Of course he would know she couldn't read it; he was her master, and he watched her day and night. And he knew how to contact her when she was done drinking.

Integra'd never been as nervous to go see Alucard as she was that night; she certainly couldn't walk around in daylight anymore. But there was reason behind her nervousness.

After making Integra Hellsing into what he was and is, a vampire honored by friend and foe alike; after more-or-less forcing Seras Victoria out of servitude to him. . .

Alucard had gone.

-

The Fine Line between Life and Death

****

Order 01: Prologue

-

"I don't suppose it ever occurred to you to put a tracking device on him, Sir Integra?" was the first scolding toward Integra in many years. Of course, no one would ever live through saying something like that to her except the man who did.

She sighed. "Walter, you know Alucard. He would have found it and taken this place to Hell with him when he went." _Possibly before_, the woman added silently, not wanting her information team to be spooked by the eternal vampire they had been ordered to _try_ and track down.

Walter sniffed and nodded, ever the gentleman. "My apologies, Sir Integra. It is, simply, strange that Alucard would leave us so suddenly, especially Miss Victoria. Don't you agree?"

'So suddenly' was a bit of an exaggeration. It had been over two months since the incident at the London Tower, and his encounter with the monster Incognito. He'd gone back to being Alucard, of course. He was always up for scaring anyone turning a dark corner and then telling them to wise up or he would feed them to his dogs, before disappearing like a shallow mist.

Integra said, in an undertone, "I truly expected him to serve the Hellsing family until one of us ended it. This is, indeed, quite a change of behaviour for him. Smith?"

A veteran information officer, Stephen Smith, turned instantly in his chair. He'd been furiously typing away at a flatscreen monitor, trying to get a lock on anything overly vampiric in the castle; they'd decided he could still be in here, as unlikely as it would be. "Yes, Sir?"

"Take a break," his commander sighed. "You've been working on this case for over seven hours straight."

Smith bowed where he was. "I am here to serve the family, Sir, and if it's not out of line to say so, Alucard has been a dear friend of mine since I showed up. I'll work my fingers to stumps before I take a break."

"Amen," Walter said lowly, adjusting his monocle.

Integra knew there was no convincing them to stop looking for at least a little while, and excused herself to her private chambers for the night, or day as it may be. Inside, there was nothing but a table, two chairs, and a bed. She lay down in the last and closed her eyes, the sound of a lowering coffin lid strangely comforting.

__

Where did you go, Alucard. . .why did you leave us?

There was no answer but the snaps of the locks on the coffin.


	2. Optical Illusion

****

Author's Note: In response to the review that was left: Yes, I know Alucard can't leave Hellsing House without permission. You underestimate me. U_u.

-

The Fine Line between Life and Death

****

Order 02: Optical Illusion

-

"Sir Integra?"

She was hardly aware of the presence alone until the voice sounded, respectfully, once more. "Sir Integra? I bring urgent word from a search team from the underground cell."

Integra turned over and opened her eyes, noticing she'd fallen asleep with her glasses on, but the coffin lid was up. Unsurprisingly, Walter had a key ring around his finger and was twirling it for a subtle emphasis. "My apologies once more, Sir Integra," he said, bowing. "But the pack sent to investigate the underground prison cell has found something of utmost importance."

"What is it?" Integra Hellsing was far from a friendly morning person, as the entire House knows. Of course, had she known his intentions, it would simply foolish of her to be so brash with the boy. Anyone with information on Alucard should have been treated like an adopted son of Her Majesty.

The soldier held up a sheet of paper, written in shorthand. "We found this, a letter from who we presume to be Alucard himself. We can't quite decipher it yet, as no one's sure of the language he's using here. But we will have it sorted by the end of the day."

Integra lurched forward and grabbed the note from him, snarling, as a respected member of the Hellsing House should never even consider. "You pitiable fool; this is shorthand. I taught it to him when I was sixteen." She began reading, forgetting they were in the room, but Walter intervened again.

"McAllus, boy, come with me for some lunch and talk. Sir Integra needs her privacy for the time being. May God and Her Majesty be with you, Sir Integra." With the grace only a member of the Hellsing organization carries, he escorted the young man out the door.

Integra was far too deep into the note to notice, sitting on her bed, legs crossed like an excited schoolgirl getting a note from her sweetheart of, oh, three months or so.

-

__

My Dearest Integra:

As you have undoubtedly discovered, I'm no longer residing in the Hellsing castle.

Seras Victoria, if she has not yet figured it out, is a free vampire to do as she pleases.

I gave her my blood in a transfusion packet; a dishonorable action, I know, but one

that had to be taken.

The question I assume plagues you is this: Why? Why would I ever leave? Was I not 

happy as your apprentice, the beast who kept you from harm? Do not hear me incorrectly

in this sense; I was quite happy as your companion. I don't much believe in servitude 

between the two of us, because the battle of who-teaching-who is ongoing. But I digress, 

a habit I know you loathe.

The true reason I was forced to leave was not a Hellsing member at all, rather the monster 

Incognito. I was under a veil of delusion that said life, if I am entitled to one, was a circle 

of protecting and killing, nothing more. But when Incognito came, I was aware of the fact 

that there are things out there to be dealt with that pertain nothing to Hellsing House. 

I believe you would agree with me on one thing, however:

There is no one better for that job.

Incognito showed me that I may unleash my power, enjoy it, and not be thrown in a horrid

cell for it as your father had me tricked into believing. He showed me that there are bigger 

things for me out there, albeit not one could stand up to the happiness I felt as a protector 

to you and Police Girl.

Now your question is whether I will return or not, and the answer is simple. I will not be 

coming back to Hellsing House while it is under your reign, nor your children's. There are

far too many things for me to conquer to let me return in time to see the death of you and 

them. I am eternal, Integra, but you are a fledgling; and though strong, you will_ eventually _

be killed.

For now, hold your head high and lead the Hellsing organization into a flying-colour victory 

over any foe you may come across. Maybe one day, you will be roaming the landscape at night

and catch a glimpse of a dog with far too many eyes. I suppose, if you do, you will tell him his 

master is waiting for him to return, just as you are.

Amen.

Forever your companion,

Alucard

-

It was then that realization hit her, and it wasn't a pretty sight. You can assume anyone else would have burst into tears upon reaching the end of the note, but Integra's state was one of understanding, as depressing as it may have been.

Alucard didn't want to be found, and therefore he wouldn't be. He knew Hellsing as well as anyone did, and he knew what their methods were. If he didn't want to be found, he simply wouldn't be.

But she knew him better than anyone else.

Faintly smirking, she folded the note and sat up on her bed, arms folded. It was common knowledge that Hellsing House was going to have to recover from the Judas Incident, as it was known, and they would need help with it. Alucard, though, had served his time free from prison under he command, though willingly. Staring at her small table, she sighed. "Are you there, Walter?"

The door creaked open and the old man entered with a knowing smile. He always stood outside of Integra's door in times like these. Anything as serious as Alucard's leave would put Integra in a teetering mental state. "Of course, Sir. Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes. Walter, I'm ordering the search for Alucard be called off." Her voice was firm; she knew what she was doing.

Walter, however, wasn't as prepared. His monocle fell out when his eyes went wide, swinging around his stomach region from the cord attached to it. "Sir Integra, I understand the search may seem bleak thus far, but certainly you can't think he's untraceable. And he is bound to this house; certainly he can't just. . .leave!"

Integra smiled. "Of course not, Walter. It's a simple matter of common decency; Alucard has served me for nearly ten years, and he wasn't even bound to me by blood until recently. He's saved my life countless times, and I believe the moment has come when we repay the favour. Call off the search, and we will go back to concentrating on Hellsing House's status. Ever since the Judas Incident, we've been much more respected because of our resilience; and with Alucard known as a public nuisance, I think it's time to let him go out on his own. Whether he knows it or not, there is his permission."

The old man looked too stunned to say much, but he caught himself, recalled his position, and bowed. "At once, Sir. I will inform Her Majesty you are now open for a meeting, and I will tell Smith and the others to call off the teams. May God and Her Majesty be with you, Sir Integra."

"Amen, Walter," she sighed as he left, closing the door gently behind him. She waited a moment, listening to Walter's retreating steps, and smiled once more. "You're free to go, Alucard."

The red eye on the side of the table winked its goodbye.


End file.
